


Pregnancy Journey | Social Media Fic

by justalostwriter



Series: SM AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dialogue Heavy, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Mpreg, Pretty Setter Squad, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Social Media, Youtuber Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalostwriter/pseuds/justalostwriter
Summary: Trending Topics1 ∙ SportsBokutoMSBY Black Jackals Bokuto Koutarou and husband are expecting98.1K Tweets(or a Social Media AU ft. YouTuber Akaashi & Professional Volleyball Player Bokuto)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SM AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094642
Comments: 50
Kudos: 222





	1. Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: In which an announcement is made
> 
> cw // Partial Nudity , (1) mean comment

**TWITTER**

**Keiji Bokuto ✓**

@Keiji_Bokuto

Ω | 22 | Editor | I post Youtube videos sometimes 

Joined June 2013 

3 Following 50.3K Followers

_ Followed by Koutarou Bokuto, Tooru Oikawa, Eita Semi, and 37 others you follow _

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

keijibokuto ✓

274 90. 5K 3

Posts Followers Following

Keiji Bokuto

* * *

**YOUTUBE**

**Keiji Bokuto**

99K subscribers 

**Uploads** ‣ PLAY ALL

**DIY Videos** ‣ PLAY ALL

These videos consist of various tutorials, including sewing, embroidery, and other arts & craft projects. 

**Book Reviews** ‣ PLAY ALL

Videos where I review books and manga recommended to me. 

**ABOUT**

_Description_

Welcome to my channel. I post a variety of videos, so I hope you all can find what you’re looking for :) 

_Details_

For business inquiries: VIEW EMAIL ADDRESS 

_Links_

Instagram

Twitter

_Stats_

Joined Oct 12, 2015

8, 230, 345 views

* * *

**TWITTER**

**Koutarou Bokuto ✓**

@Koutarou_Bokuto

A | Outside Hitter for MSBY Black Jackals | #12

Joined May 2013 

925 Following 53M Followers

_ Followed by Keiji Bokuto, KODZUKEN, Ninja Shouyo, Wakatoshi Ushijima, and 50 others you follow  _

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

koutaroubokuto ✓

2,519 71. 5M 1,019

Posts Followers Following

Koutarou Bokuto 

HeyHeyHey

* * *

Instagram Live

_The camera pans to Akaashi’s laptop where his Youtube stats are displayed. In a large font covering a big portion of the screen, the number displayed is slowly rising. Akaashi’s soothing voice rings out from behind his phone camera, “We’re so close to reaching 100,000 subscribers. This is actually pretty exciting for me; I had no idea I would even make it past 100 subscribers, if I were somehow to be that lucky. And yet, look where my wonderful viewers have helped me reach. Seriously, you all are so amazing. Just a couple more now… and…there! 100,000 subscribers. Thank you all so much for subscribing to my channel. As an added ‘thank you’, I’ll be posting a new series. Look out for the announcement. I hope to see you all soon.”_

_Akaashi changes the setting on his camera to selfie-mode, making only his shoulders and upwards visible to the viewers. His phone appears in the glare of his glasses. He gives a little wave to the camera before cutting off the video._

Live Ended

* * *

_[Image: There is a forest background that looks straight out of a fairytale; a color scheme consisting of deep greens and browns. At the front and center of the image stands the expecting couple facing slightly at an angle. Akaashi looking down at his bump while softly cradling it. Resting on his head is a delicate gold crown;He’s wearing a deep midnight blue mesh dress, that shows off his skin, with wide sleeves. The floor-length glittery dress is covered with gold embroidered suns and stars that match the gold ring around Akaashi’s ring finger. Behind him stands Bokuto with his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder looking down, with his hands over his lover’s on the large bump, his own ring touching the matching gold band: he’s wearing a shiny gold mesh button up left halfway unbuttoned, with blue pants in the same shade as Akaashi’s dress. Both are barefoot on the forest ground.]_

Tagged: koutaroubokuto 

Liked by koutaroubokuto and 5,486,365 others

**keijibokuto** It was love at first sight when my eyes caught ahold of you. I hadn’t known back then at sixteen years old that I had met my soulmate, my future husband, my partner for life. Now six years later, we have been married for two years and are about to embark on a new adventure. You never fail to make me feel as though we are the protagonists of the world. And I cannot wait for this next chapter in our lives, my star.  ⭐️

Photographer: @hyachi

Clothing Designer: @myachi 

Stylist: @alisahaiba

Hair & Makeup: @miwakageyama 

Taken at 24 weeks. 

View all 20,193 comments

**shūichianahori** Congratulations, senpai 

**chikaraennoshita** I’m so happy for the two of you. You deserve this happiness, Akaashi-kun ☺️

**akinorikonoha** i swear im not crying

**yamatosarukui** if konoha says he's not crying, he's a liar

* * *

_[Image: The picture is taken from up above. Akaashi is staring straight up at the camera as he is lying down on black silk sheets. His arms are slightly bent, stretching above his head on the bedsheets, hands not quite close enough to touch. One leg is stretched out while the other is slightly bent upwards. The lighting makes his skin appears pale, contrasting against the dark sheets and his dark hair. A white pearl necklace with a silver owl pendant rests beautifully on his neck. Lace fabric covers his otherwise bare body, strategically placed so that his chest and private area are covered.He looks ethereal with his bright red lipstick, silver glittery eyelids, black eyeliner, and a silver metallic crescent moon painted on the side of his left eye.]_

Tagged: koutaroubokuto, hyachi, alisahaiba, miwakageyama 

Liked by koutaroubokuto and 3,984,237 others

**keijibokuto** Nyx. 

Taken at 15 weeks.

View all 10,102 comments

**koutaroubokuto** I can’t believe i’m married to literally the most beautiful person in the entire universe 😍

> **keijibokuto** I’m the one married to the most beautiful person ever ❤️
> 
> **koutaroubokuto** KEIJI!!! 😭😍❤️
> 
> **shoyohinata** YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!!
> 
> **kenmakozume** ugh. gross. 

**tooruoikawa** Aka-chan!!!! 😍 good job at living up to the title of prettiest setter (after me of course 😉 ) 

**eitasemi** stunning  ❤️

* * *

_[Image: This photo was taken in a beautiful meadow filled with a variety of colored flowers. Akaashi is sitting on a large picnic blanket with his legs stretched before him and resting his weight on the palm of his hands behind him. His head is tilted upward so that the sun is shining on his face, making his highlight more prominent. He’s wearing an ivory peasant shirt that is laced comfortably over his belly and is also wearing some loose brown pants. A flower crown made of red roses rests on his head.}_

Tagged: koutaroubokuto, hyachi, myachi, alisahaiba, miwakageyama

Liked by koutaroubokuto and 3,984,237 others

**keijibokuto 🌹**

View all 10,102 comments

**koutaroubokuto** Gorgeous 😘

**atsumumiya** Akakun yer as pretty as ever!!! 😍

**kiyokotanaka** You look lovely, Akaashi-san

* * *

_[Image: Bokuto is wearing his MSBY Black Jackals uniform whereas Akaashi pairs his Bokuto jersey with a pair of unbuttoned blue jeans. However, the jersey that Akaashi is wearing is lifted a bit, exposing his belly. Bokuto is kneeling on one knee kissing his partner’s belly. Both are smiling.]_

Tagged: keijibokuto

Liked by keijibokuto and 8,369, 285 others

**koutaroubokuto** There aren't enough words to express how incredibly thankful I am to have met you, Ji. My greatest victory yet is being able to stand by your side and call myself your husband. Sometimes I would think “My life couldn’t possibly get any better than this.” The universe proved me wrong when you told me you were pregnant; my life just keeps getting better and better with every moment I spend with you. Every day I find myself falling in love with you more and more. Thank you sooooooo much for carrying the most wonderful gifts I’ll ever receive in the upcoming months. Nothing could compete with the excitement I feel being able to share this experience with you. I can’t wait to grow a family with you.

View all 63,578 comments

**keitsukishima** Congrats, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san. 

**tatsukiwashio** I’m so happy for you both. 

**wakatoshiushijima** Congrats on your future offspring, Bokuto Koutarou. 

* * *

_[Image: Taken at the beach. Akaashi has a white beach cover up with natural makeup, looking completely relaxed as he is lying down on a white lounge chair. To his side, Bokuto is buried beneath the sand with only his head and neck visible. He’s wearing some dark-tinted sunglasses and has a huge smile on his face. Someone had piled sand in a way that looks as though he also has a pregnant belly roughly the same size as his husband.]_

Tagged: keijibokuto

Liked by keijibokuto and 7,989,375 others

**koutaroubokuto** ✨ BUMP ENERGY ✨

View all 60,008 comments

**harukikomi** 😂😂😂😂

**kaorisuzumeda** Adorable owls 💋

* * *

_Image 1: On a bright and sunny day, Akaashi is seen standing in the middle of a large sunflower field. The picture is taken when Akaashi is mid-laugh, eyes crinkling closed with the sun shining on his face. He’s wearing a sleek white suit; theres no top beneath the jacket so his belly is peaking through, visible through the sunflower stems._

_Image 2: Wearing the same blue dress as the one posted on his own account, Akaashi is sitting alone on forest ground with his legs tucked beneath him. This photo is taken up close, so more of his face is visible. With gold eyelids and highlight, he shines along with the tiny stars settled on his face like freckles._

_Image 3: Akaashi is floating in water with his eyes closed in a pristine white tub filled with scatters of cherry blossom petals that cover his bare body in a modest manner._

Tagged: keijibokuto

Liked by keijibokuto and 6,199,071 others

**koutaroubokuto** No thoughts. Head empty. Just my Keiji. 🌏

View all 57,918 comments

**yukieshirofuku** what a cutie  😍

**shoyohinata** AKAASHI-SAN LOOKS AMAZING!!!

**keijibokuto** You’re too sweet, Kou  💛💙

* * *

_[Image: a selfie with the Bokuto couple smiling as they each press a kiss on the cheek of one side of Hitoka Yachi, who is smiling widely in the middle; the photos proceeding afterwards are a repost of every photo that was posted on the announcement on both Akaashi and Bokuto’s accounts]_

Tagged: keijibokuto, koutaroubokuto 

3,298 likes 

**hyachi** Congrats to the Bokuto family!!! So honored to be able to put this photoshoot together for you two! 

View all 791 comments 

**shoyohinata** WAH! Yachi! your photos were as beautiful as ever!!!

* * *

_[Images are a repost of the photos from the Bokuto couple’s pregnancy announcement posts that contain the outfits designed by Madoka Yachi:_

_Image 1: Akaashi in blue mesh dress and Bokuto in gold mesh button up paired with blue pants_

_Image 2: Akaashi in his meadow outfit_

_Image 3: Akaashi in the beach cover up_

_Image 4: Akaashi in the white suit]_

Tagged: keijibokuto, koutaroubokuto

1,380 likes

**myachi** Keiji and Koutarou Bokuto both wearing custom #Yachi. Congratulations to the beautiful expecting couple! 

View all 592 comments

* * *

_[Image: Akaashi, Bokuto, and Miwa are standing side-by-side doing the ‘Bokuto Beam’. A white vanity mirror with a matching-colored chair sits behind them; there’s a mess of makeup and a variety of hair styling products resting on display.]_

Tagged: keijibokuto, koutaroubokuto

3,720 likes

**miwakageyama** Honestly these two were some of the absolute coolest and sweetest clients I have ever had. Thank you for inviting me to be a part of this gig. Congrats to the expanding family! #BeamFamily #BokutoBeam #sorrybro #istillloveyoutho

View all 539 comments 

**tobiokageyama** traitor 

* * *

_[Image: A full-body shot of Akaashi, Bokuto, and Alisa posing with a clothing rack full of a variety clothes in the background. The natural lighting of the ceiling-to-floor window behind them highlights each of their features.]_

Tagged: keijibokuto, koutaroubokuto

9,978 likes

**alisahaiba** Such a beautiful couple 💜 Congratulations! 

View all 1,933 comments

* * *

**TWITTER**

Trending Topics

1 ∙ Sports

**Bokuto**

MSBY Black Jackals Bokuto Koutarou and husband are expecting

98.1K Tweets

2 ∙ Trending

**CONGRATULATIONS BEAM FAMILY**

MSBY Black Jackals Bokuto Koutarou and husband are expecting

Trending with #BeamFamily

62.3K Tweets

* * *

**KK 🐈 ✓** @KODZUKEN 

I can't wait to win the ‘Best Uncle Award’  🏆 😈  #BeamFamily

2.1K Replies 12.9K Retweets 18.2K Likes

> **Ninja Shoyo ✓** @shoyohinata
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN 
> 
> I WON’T LOSE TO YOU KENMA!!!! 💪
> 
> 💬 2.5K ↻ 3.3K ♡ 4.8K
> 
> **Not Osamu** **✓** @Atsumu_Miya
> 
> Replying to @shoyohinata and @KODZUKEN 
> 
> both of u are goin down, considering im the best at everything  😎
> 
> 💬 3.4K ↻ 8.3K ♡ 9.7K
> 
> **Not Atsumu** **✓** @OnigiriMiya
> 
> Replying to @Atsumu_Miya 
> 
> quiet down, Mr-second-place
> 
> 💬 891 ↻ 1.3K ♡ 2.1K
> 
> **Not Osamu** **✓** @Atsumu_Miya
> 
> Replying to @OnigiriMiya
> 
> SAMU! cant ya support yer big bro every once in a while?????
> 
> 💬 1.2K ↻ 2.7K ♡ 3.3K
> 
> **Ninja Shoyo ✓** @shoyohinata
> 
> Replying to @Atsumu_Miya 
> 
> IT’S OK MIYA-SAN. I STILL THINK YOU’RE GREAT EVEN IF YOUVE 
> 
> LOST TO KAGEYAMA THE PAST THREE YEARS!!
> 
> 💬 1.3K ↻ 2.1K ♡ 2.9K
> 
> **KK 🐈 ✓** @KODZUKEN 
> 
> Replying to @shoyohinata 
> 
> press f to pay respects 
> 
> 💬 2.1K ↻ 7.2K ♡ 9.3K
> 
> **Not Atsumu** **✓** @OnigiriMiya
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @shoyohinata 
> 
> f 
> 
> 💬 532 ↻ 971 ♡ 1.1K
> 
> **🌾** @kita
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @shoyohinata 
> 
> f 
> 
> 💬 26 ↻ 231 ♡ 352
> 
> **Aran** **✓** @Aran_Ojiro
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @shoyohinata 
> 
> f 
> 
> 💬 1.5K ↻ 3.1K ♡ 4.2K
> 
> **SunaRin** **✓** @Rintarou_Suna
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @shoyohinata 
> 
> f 
> 
> 💬 1.1K ↻ 2.8K ♡ 3.9K
> 
> **Kageyama** **✓** @tobiokageyama
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @shoyohinata 
> 
> f 
> 
> 💬 2.7K ↻ 4.9K ♡ 5.2K
> 
> **Yaku** **✓** @moriskeyaku
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @shoyohinata 
> 
> f 
> 
> 💬 921 ↻ 1.2K ♡ 2.4K
> 
> **Sakusa** **😷** **✓** @Kiyoomi_Sakusa
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @shoyohinata 
> 
> f 
> 
> 💬 2.6K ↻ 4.8K ♡ 5.1K

**Not Osamu** **✓** @Atsumu_Miya

betrayal really cuttin deep rn ✊  imma need a moment to recover 🚶

1.7K Replies 9.2K Retweets 11.3K Likes

**stan EJP Raijin for clear skin**

@volleyball4ever

the pregnancy announcement is exciting and all but did anybody else notice that Bokuto’s husband only follows three people? and its just Bokuto, MSBY’s official account and Japan’s national volleyball team’s official account?  😂

371 Replies 1.9K Retweets 5.3K Likes

> **rt pinned** 📌@lonelynights10
> 
> Replying to @volleyball4ever 
> 
> wait. why do i find that so cute??  😭
> 
> 💬 ↻ 199 ♡ 302

🎮 

@gamerlife

since when did @KODZUKEN hang out with volleyball players like bokuto? is he also friends with his husband? 

7 Replies 21 Retweets 52 Likes

> **KK 🐈 ✓** @KODZUKEN
> 
> Replying to @gamerlife 
> 
> we’ve been friends since high school 
> 
> 💬 3.8K ↻ 17.9K ♡ 20.3K
> 
> 🎮 @gamerlife
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN 
> 
> SWIAHBKLJDFLR U REPLIED TO MEKSDLHG?!?1!
> 
> 💬 49 ↻ 208 ♡ 561

**Celebrity News**

@CelebNewsJPN

MSBY Black Jackals’ @Koutarou_Bokuto reveals in a heartwarming photoshoot that he and his husband are expecting 📷 Hitoka Yachi 

_[Images: repost of the jersey photo on Bokuto Koutarou’s IG announcement post]_

791 Replies 2.8K Retweets 7.1K Likes

> **Izu** @sleepyizu93
> 
> Replying to @CelebNewsJPN 
> 
> i didn’t even kno the guy was taken  😳
> 
> 💬 ↻ 2 ♡ 9
> 
> **😭** @bokukeistan
> 
> Replying to @sleepyizu93 
> 
> he has a mating mark and wears a wedding ring????? he also 
> 
> finds a way to bring his husband up in basically every interview he’s 
> 
> done since he went pro????
> 
> 💬 50 ↻ 108 ♡ 707
> 
> **#12 🍒** @sweetcherry
> 
> Replying to @sleeypyizu93 
> 
> i know, right?? Honestly, Bokuto-san deserves better than /that/ 
> 
> plain-looking guy. he probably got pregnant just to make sure 
> 
> Bokuto doesn’t leave him for someone much better. is bokuto-san even 
> 
> sure the baby is his?
> 
> 💬 1.1K ↻ 1 ♡ 3
> 
> **Koubear** @SugaSuga
> 
> Replying to @sweetcherry 
> 
> jealousy is a disease; get well soon  ❤️😷
> 
> 💬 21 ↻ 502 ♡ 898
> 
> **Argentina #13** @shigyahaba
> 
> Replying to @sweetcherry 
> 
> tf? if u have nothing nice to say gtfo
> 
> 💬 15 ↻ 139 ♡ 296
> 
> **Ushijima stan** @kenjiroushirabu
> 
> Replying to @sweetcherry 
> 
> You’re acting quite bold for a bully hiding behind a screen. Coward. 
> 
> 💬 29 ↻ 142 ♡ 451
> 
> **Not Osamu** **✓** @Atsumu_Miya
> 
> Replying to @sweetcherry 
> 
> It's the jealousy for me 
> 
> 💬 981 ↻ 6.2K ♡ 8.1K

**#12 🍒**

@sweetcherry

he blocked me?!?!??!?!!?

_[Image: a screenshot of Bokuto Koutarou’s Twitter account that shows the user is unable to view Bokuto’s tweets]_

9 Replies 23 Retweets 1.9K Likes

**MSBY Black Jackals ✓**

@MSBYBlackJackals_Official

Congratulations to the #BeamFamily on the wonderful news! @Koutarou_Bokuto 

1.2K Replies 6.3K Retweets 9.7K Likes

> **Ninja Shoyo ✓** @shoyohinata
> 
> Replying to @MSBYBlackJackals_Official 
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS BOKUTO-SENPAI AND AKAASHI-SAN
> 
> 💬 1.1 ↻ 2.3K ♡ 5.1K
> 
> **Not Osamu** **✓** @Atsumu_Miya
> 
> Replying to @MSBYBlackJackals_Official 
> 
> Congrats Bokkun and Akakun!! Also congrats to myself cuz I'm gonna be an uncle 💪
> 
> 💬 3.3K ↻ 5.3K ♡ 6.6K
> 
> **Sakusa** **😷** **✓** @Kiyoomi_Sakusa
> 
> Replying to @MSBYBlackJackals_Official
> 
> Congratulations. 
> 
> 💬 1.9 ↻ 7.3K ♡ 10.1K
> 
> **Captain Black Jackal ✓** @shugomeian
> 
> Replying to @MSBYBlackJackals_Official
> 
> Congratulations @Koutarou_Bokuto @Keiji_Bokuto,
> 
> from your MSBY family #BeamFamily
> 
> 💬 989 ↻ 1.7K ♡ 3.3K
> 
> **Oli** **✓** @oliverbarnes
> 
> Replying to @MSBYBlackJackals_Official 
> 
> Blessings to you both 💫
> 
> 💬 1.3K ↻ 1.1K ♡ 2.9K
> 
> **Adriah** **✓** @adriah_thomas 
> 
> Replying to @MSBYBlackJackals_Official 
> 
> Congrats!!! #BeamFamily
> 
> 💬 789 ↻ 1.2K ♡ 2.3K
> 
> **No 6 ✓** @shion_inunaki 
> 
> Replying to @MSBYBlackJackals_Official 
> 
> Glad the secret is finally out. I’m so excited for you guys! #BeamFamily
> 
> 💬 801 ↻ 1.1K ♡ 2.1K

**Bokuto Koutarou Updates**

@bokutokouupdates

Looks like our favorite #BeamWeapon is going to be a dad in a couple of months. Congratulations to Bokuto and his husband!! #BeamFamily 1/2 (IG | koutaroubokuto) 

_[Images: repost of the two photos on Bokuto Koutarou’s Instagram posts, a screenshot of the matching caption is posted in a separate image corresponding to the post]_

371 Replies 1.9K Retweets 5.3K Likes

> **Bokuto Koutarou Updates** @bokutokouupdates
> 
> Replying to @bokutokouupdates 
> 
> Caption on most recent post: No thoughts. Head empty. Just my Keiji. 🌏
> 
> 2/2 (IG| koutaroubokuto)
> 
> _[Images:the photos of Akaashi on the more recent post on Bokuto_ **_'_ ** _s Instagram]_
> 
> 💬 1.1K ↻ 2.1K ♡ 3.9K
> 
> **dont talk to me im processing** @beamno12
> 
> Replying to @bokutokouupdates 
> 
> my heart was not ready for this  😭  im so happy for him  😩❤️  CONGRATULATIONS 
> 
> BEAM FAMILY!!!!!
> 
> 💬 2 ↻ 23 ♡ 79
> 
> **MSBY BJ no 12 😍**
> 
> @bokutobestboi
> 
> Replying to @bokutokouupdates
> 
> bokuto said “gifts” like plural? are they having more than one? 
> 
> 7 Replies 19 Retweets 55 Likes
> 
> **tired**
> 
> ****@coffeeaddict12
> 
> Replying to @bokutobestboi 
> 
> idk. it could've just been a typo
> 
> 💬 1 ↻ 11 ♡ 32

**Keiji Bokuto Updates**

@KeijiBokutoUpdates

UPDATE// He’s expecting!!!! 👶🍼(IG| keijibokuto) 1/3

_[Images: Image 1 is the initial announcement post of the couple with the forest background; image 2 is a screenshot of Akaashi’s caption on the post]_

301 Replies 1.2K Retweets 9.3K Likes

> **Keiji Bokuto Updates**
> 
> Replying to @KeijiBokutoUpdates 
> 
> Caption: Nyx. Taken at 15 weeks. (IG| keijibokuto) 2/3 
> 
> _[Image: repost of the photo where Akaashi is on the black silk sheets]_
> 
> 💬 78 ↻ 2.3K ♡ 10.3K
> 
> **Keiji Bokuto Updates** @KeijiBokutoUpdates
> 
> Replying to @KeijiBokutoUpdates 
> 
> Caption: 🌹 (IG| keijibokuto) 3/3
> 
> _[Images: repost of Akaashi’s meadow photo]_
> 
> 💬 89 ↻ 1.1K ♡ 8.9K

**Keiji Bokuto 🌏 ✓ ∙** 1 hr

@Keiji_Bokuto

A sincere thanks to every one of you for your blessings and support. This means so much to both Kou and I. So many of you have shown endless support and we wanted to thank you by sharing with you pieces of our journey to becoming parents. I’ll be uploading soon, so stay tuned  ☺️

2.8K Replies 21.6K Retweets 30.2.K Likes

> **Keiji Bokuto 🌏 ✓** @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> Also, thank you @KODZUKEN for helping me with all of the editing. 
> 
> This series wouldn't be possible without your assistance :)
> 
> 💬 906 ↻ 5.9K ♡ 9.2K
> 
> **KK 🐈 ✓** @KODZUKEN
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> just don’t forget to do the thing we talked about 😘
> 
> 💬 8.8K ↻ 11.1K ♡ 13.3K
> 
> **Keiji Bokuto 🌏 ✓** @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> Yeah, yeah. I know. 😒
> 
> 💬 807 ↻ 1.9K ♡ 3.9K
> 
> **Koutaro Bokuto⭐️ ✓** @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> oya?
> 
> 💬 2.1K ↻ 7.1K ♡ 9.3K
> 
> **Tetsu 🐱** @Tetsurou_Kuroo 
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> oya oya?
> 
> 💬 819 ↻ 1.1K ♡ 3.1K
> 
> **Koutaro Bokuto⭐️ ✓** @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> Replying to @Tetsurou_Kuroo
> 
> BRO ❤️
> 
> 💬 2.2K ↻ 6.1K ♡ 10.3K
> 
> **Tetsu 🐱** @Tetsurou_Kuroo 
> 
> Replying to @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> BRO 😍
> 
> 💬 729 ↻ 1.3K ♡ 4.1K
> 
> **ZombieBoi ✓** @Tenma_Udai
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> Remember to rest and take care of yourself 😇
> 
> 💬 997 ↻ 5.1K ♡ 7.2K
> 
> **Keiji Bokuto 🌏 ✓** @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> Replying to @Tenma_Udai 
> 
> I will. But, more importantly, get :) back :) to :) finishing :) your :) 
> 
> panels :) before :) the :) deadline :)
> 
> 💬 349 ↻ 709 ♡1.2K
> 
> **ZombieBoi✓** @Tenma_Udai
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> 🚶🏼
> 
> 💬 491 ↻ 989 ♡ 1.0K
> 
> **MI** @midnight20
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> i’m so excited! i’ve been a huge fan since you first started your channel 😍
> 
> 💬 1 ↻ 5 ♡ 9
> 
> **check out link in bio** @artsy_sho
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> i can’t wait to see it!!!! 
> 
> 💬 ↻ 2 ♡ 2
> 
> **streaming now** @gamergirl00
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> will @KODZUKEN be featured in your videos?
> 
> 💬 84 ↻ 1K ♡ 739

**Lev ✓ ∙** 1 m

@levhaiba

Akaashi-san!!! blink twice if Kenma is holding you hostage!!! @Keiji_Bokuto

1.8K Replies 9.1K Retweets 10.3.K Likes

> **KK 🐈 ✓** @KODZUKEN
> 
> Replying to @levhaiba 
> 
> i am doing no such thing 😇
> 
> 💬 1.8K ↻ 3.1K ♡ 5.5K
> 
> **Haiba Lover** @fashionismypassion
> 
> Replying to @levhaiba 
> 
> “Akaashi-san”?
> 
> 💬 8 ↻ 10 ♡ 3
> 
> **CONGRATULATIONS BEAM FAMILY** @bokuakaupdates
> 
> Replying to @fashionismypassion 
> 
> He used to go by Akaashi Keiji before he got married and took his 
> 
> husband’s name. In his older youtube videos, he would introduce himself 
> 
> as “Akaashi” ; now his intro says “Bokuto”.
> 
> 💬 54 ↻ 909 ♡ 1.1K

**CONGRATULATIONS BEAM FAMILY**

@bokuakaupdates

@Koutarou_Bokuto @Keiji_Bokuto You guys are so cute together! 😩 I’m so happy for you both!! Can’t wait for the BKAK baby 👶 #Bokuaka #OhMyGodTheyWereSoulmates

2.8K Replies 10.1K Retweets 12.9.K Likes

> **Koutaro Bokuto⭐️ ✓** @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> Replying to @bokuakaupdates 
> 
> thanks for your support!! Also…whats a BKAK? 
> 
> 💬 2.7K ↻ 9.1K ♡ 23.6K

**CONGRATULATIONS BEAM FAMILY**

@bokuakaupdates

is? this? real? life??????

_ [screenshot of Bokuto's reply] _

201 Replies 1.1K Retweets 2.9K Likes

* * *

**_Are MSBY Black Jackal’s Bokuto Koutarou and Husband Expecting Triplets? | Rumor Patrol_ **

**_Friends of Bokuto Koutarou Congratulate the VLeague Div 1 Player amidst Pregnancy Announcement_ **

**_Bokuto Koutarou is Becoming a Dad!_ **

**_With Pregnancy News, Here’s a Look Back at the Bokuto Couple’s Cutest Moments_ **

**_Bokuto Koutarou’s Husband Looks Stunning in Photoshoot_ **

**_KODZUKEN Aims to Earn a New Award Title: “Best Uncle”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Concerns:
> 
> 1\. Creating usernames is actually more difficult than initially expected.  
> 2\. Formatting this chapter was such a pain; I’m dreading having to format future chapters.  
> 3\. Currently feeling a little sick over the word “Congratulations”, along with its word varieties.  
> 4\. I need to figure out the timeline at one point before ending the story. Hopefully soon.  
> 5\. The current plan for the next chapter might not be particularly entertaining to read, so a different idea might be necessary…decisions need to be made.  
> 6\. I’m quite fond of certain rare pairs, but I’m worried they won’t be well-received by my readers. Also, because of my lack of writing talent, I don’t think I’ll be able to do them justice, so my favorite rare pairs (or other background relationships in general) might not make it into the story. Sorry.  
> 7\. This is quite a long list of current concerns.
> 
> I’m quite curious to know your thoughts: Did you enjoy reading this? Should I continue? Should I rewrite this chapter? Delete the story completely?
> 
> Let me know, please. (No pressure, though)
> 
> (Tentative) Next Chapter: Pregnancy Journey | Ep 1: Finding Out I’m Pregnant & Telling My Husband
> 
> Not Edited.


	2. Ep 1: Finding Out I’m Pregnant & Telling My Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw // anxiety  
> cw // food , implied fertility issues

**Keiji Bokuto Updates**

@KeijiBokutoUpdates

Follow for updates on all things Keiji Bokuto| Fan Account 

Joined October 2016 

498 Following 20.2K Followers

_ Followed by Koutarou Bokuto and 17 others you follow _

* * *

**Keiji Bokuto Fashion Archive**

@KeijiFashionArchive

Best Resource for outfits worn by Keiji Bokuto 

Joined November 2016 

201 Following 17.9K Followers

_ Followed by Koutarou Bokuto and 11 others you follow _

* * *

_↻ Retweeted by Koutaro Bokuto_

**Keiji Bokuto 🌏 ✓ ∙ 1** m

@Keiji_Bokuto

Just uploaded a video. 

_[An image of Akaashi’s Video Thumbnail: A positive pregnancy test in the center and the video title captioned: Pregnancy Journey | Ep 1: Finding Out I’m Pregnant & Telling My Husband] _

529 Replies 9.2K Retweets 53.7K Likes

> **Koutaro Bokuto⭐️ ✓** @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> 💙💛
> 
> 💬 1.2K ↻ 7.1K ♡10.9K
> 
> **KK 🐈 ✓** @KODZUKEN 
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> yes, you absolutely should've listened more to my vlogging tips (Also, congrats on the start of your new series, Keiji ❤️) 
> 
> 💬 4.2K ↻ 11.9K ♡ 14.7K
> 
> **Koutaro Bokuto⭐️ ✓** @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> HEY MY KEIJI IS THE BEST VLOGGER 😤
> 
> 💬 782 ↻ 8.9K ♡12.1K
> 
> **KK 🐈 ✓** @KODZUKEN 
> 
> Replying to @Koutarou_Bokuto
> 
> you’re a bit biased. don’t you think? 
> 
> 💬 1.4K ↻ 4.9K ♡7.7K
> 
> **Tetsu 🐱** @Tetsurou_Kuroo 
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> Not everyone’s an expert at filming, world-famous-kodzuken 
> 
> 💬 907 ↻ 1K ♡ 1.3K
> 
> **KK 🐈 ✓** @KODZUKEN 
> 
> Replying to @Tetsurou_Kuroo
> 
> I told u to stop calling me that 😒
> 
> 💬 1.2K ↻13.5K ♡15.9K
> 
> **Tetsu 🐱** @Tetsurou_Kuroo 
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN 
> 
> You literally created an entire merch line with 
> 
> that nickname as your logo 😂
> 
> 💬 907 ↻ 1K ♡ 1.3K

**KK 🐈 ✓**

@KODZUKEN 

I don’t know him. I don’t know him. I don’t know him. I don’t know him.

1.2 Replies 8.1K Retweets 10.3K Likes

* * *

Pregnancy Journey | Episode 1: Finding Out I’m Pregnant & Telling My Husband

**Keiji Bokuto ✓**

700K subscribers 

SPONSORED BY: Bouncing Ball

BOUNCING BALL MERCH:  Link

RED BOUNCING BALL HOODIE (Direct Link):  Link

INTRO

Kenma Kozume

Hitoka Yachi

MUSIC

Koutarou Bokuto

EDITED BY

Kenma Kozume

Instagram: @keijibokuto

Twitter: @Keiji_Bokuto 

* * *

The camera displays Akaashi sitting down with only his upper body visible, the Bouncing Ball logo on his red hoodie can be seen from the camera’s positioning. Behind him, a plain pale blue backdrop sits nicely and makes his blue eyes appear lighter than they normally are. 

”Hello, everyone; welcome to my channel. I am Bokuto Keiji for those of you who are new here. The intro that you are currently watching was filmed during a more recent time; I imagine that most of you are already aware of my pregnancy after viewing posts of my maternity photoshoot. As I am filming this, I am actually a little further along, towards the start of my last trimester as you might be able to tell.” Akaashi sits up a bit and turns to the side to show offhis twenty-seventh weeks belly, throws an awkward peace sign, before facing towards the camera once again. An amused snort could be heard from behind the camera but Akaashi pays it no mind. “However, most of the footage in the vlogs for this series have been prerecorded many months ago, starting from when I first discovered I was pregnant, which is of course this video, starting off my first ever vlog series. So, let’s get started.” 

The screen shifts to Akaashi’s channel intro: a little brown cartoon owl that resembles him is slowly flying upward with a white background; Akaashi’s full name, “Keiji Bokuto”, appears on the screen as though it is being handwritten by Akaashi with a black marker. The background music is a small original piano tune that Bokuto created specifically for Akaashi’s channel. The screen fades back to show the Youtuber after the cartoon owl successfully flies out of view. 

Akaashi reaches forward to take a sip of water from his MSBY Black Jackal mug. Somebody clearing their throat dramatically from behind the camera could be heard, so he takes a quick look before facing back towards the camera. “By the way, this episode was sponsored by the company, Bouncing Ball. They are planning to launch new colors in their collection of hoodies. I actually have a hoodie in every color. Although I do admit, I am particularly fond of the new red one that I am wearing right now. One amazing thing about this company is that part of the proceeds go to various youth programs across the country. As soon as this video is posted, the new merch will be available and I will have the link in the description, so go check out it out.” He gives a double thumbs up, before saying, 

“Alright, now let’s begin with the first vlog of this series.”

* * *

A black screen takes over to display the date and time:

October 4, 2018

5:24 a.m.

A fading transition causes the screen to change to the actual vlog camera footage. 

The camera is a bit shaky as Akaashi tries to get it into a good frame, “I hope this thing is recording correctly.” The screen consists mostly of the white t-shirt that he is wearing as he works on keeping the camera at a good position for his desired view. Akaashi backs up from the camera, looking a little over the lens towards the screen that displays what the camera is viewing. 

“Okay, so I think that is about as good as I could get it set up.” The camera is a good distance away to make out all of Akaashi’s form plus show what is on the floor of the closet.  He’s kneeling on the ground near his open closet. On the floor inside, several storage boxes could be seen. Akaashi is dressed comfortably, pairing his t-shirt with a pair of gray sweatpants and onigiri-patterned socks. The dark circles and eye bags beneath his eyes show how tired he must be, especially with the time being so early in the morning. 

Akaashi fiddles with the glasses resting on his face a bit before speaking up again, this time to explain what was going on. “So, for the past week and a half or so, I’ve been feeling a bit off. I admit that I do have this bad habit of overworking sometimes to the point of getting a bit ill. So, I didn’t think much of it, especially with this big work assignment I’ve been working on."

"Right now, it is around 5 in the morning. I’m not usually up this early in the morning but I woke up sick again. However, I got to thinking and somehow ended up on Google search to look up my symptoms. I know that’s never a good idea, but one of the things that came up was pregnancy.”He proceeds to reach over and pull out a box from the bottom of the closet.

“So, I remembered that I had ordered a couple of pregnancy tests last year as a precaution. Also, these tests were actually pretty cheap so I bought more than one. I was in a similar situation back then when I bought them, so I had done a test, but the results were negative of course. I kept the extra ones and never had a reason to use one till now. I picked up my camera to record after I decided that I would try one out.” As he is speaking, he is searching through the storage container. Eventually he pulls out a small box. “Here we go. To be honest, I do not really think that this is going to have a positive result, especially since male omegas do not have high fertility rates. I was told when I first presented at 16 that despite having the ability to get pregnant, to actually _get_ pregnant is something that would be a very difficult thing to accomplish.”

Akaashi is seen reading the instructions that came inside the box, “Right so, I am gonna go do this thing and I will be right back.” 

* * *

“Okay, I am back.”

The camera is now displaying the white pregnancy strip on a marble bathroom counter.Akaashi’s voice rings out from behind the camera, “The directions say to wait 3 minutes before the true results can be shown.” With one hand still holding onto the camera in the strip’s direction, Akaashi uses his other hand to bring up his phone so that the camera is now in focus towards his phone. The screen is on his timer app: his fingers slide away as he sets up the timer for 3 minutes. 

“I’m going to go read or scroll through social media to keep myself busy so that I’m not just staring anxiously at the clock the whole time till the timer runs out.”

* * *

The camera is back on the phone, which is ringing the alarm sound before Akaashi moves to shut it off. The screen moves up to stare up at a closed door. “Okay so time flew by slower than I would like, but it is finally time to check the results.” Akaashi’s hand slowly twists the doorknob to the bathroom. The camera shakes a bit due to Akaashi’s nerves getting the best of him. 

The strip on top of the counter gets closer and closer. “You can’t tell since the camera is away from me, but I’m not really looking right at the test yet. I’m too nervous to peek, but I know I have to get this over with so that I can know….Alright, 3….2…..1.” The camera zooms in on the results. One line is clearly visible but if one looks a bit closer, there is a second more faint line right next to the darker one. A loud exhale could be heard from behind the camera. 

“I’m not sure if the camera can pick it up, but from what I can see, there is a _very faint_ second line, but I don’t know if it’s clear enough to be considered a positive.” Akaashi’s arm reaches a little to the left and brings the back of the pregnancy box into focus. “So, the box has these two images that tell you what the results mean. In the positive pregnancy test, two pink lines should be displayed as you can see here. If you compare it to the one I took,” Akaashi moves the camera back to the strip and places the box next to it, “the results are nearly the same. However, I’m not really sure if I’m just being a bit too hopeful and just wanting to see the second line.” 

Akaashi shifts the camera to zoom into the tiny display. After the focus is in place, the visual is much clear. “There might be a second line here, which should indicate a positive pregnancy result. But honestly…I’m sorry there is just no way that this is possible. It really should _not_ be possible.” There is a hint of disbelief in his voice as he stares at the tiny strip that shouldn’t have such a huge effect on him right now. 

The camera shows is placed down to show Akaashi grabbing the little strip to get a closer look. “I am so terrified that this might actually be a false positive, but what if it’s _not_?” The hand not holding the test is covering his mouth.

* * *

Same Day, 6:17 p.m.

“So it’s been hours since then. When I did the pregnancy test, it was extremely early in the morning, hours before I had to get ready for work. I just got home a while ago to finish up some work that could be done at home, so it is now about 6 in the evening. Work definitely helped to distract me from the test result this morning and helped me to start coming to terms of the possibility of being pregnant.”

“However, now that I am home with more time to think, I started worrying about whether or not I should take another test because what are the chances that I was correct and the result was genuinely a false positive? I don't want to risk it. Lo and behold, I looked through the reviews of those who ordered this same test from the website I used and noted that there were a couple of people who had false positives. There weren’t a lot of false positives, mind you, however that doesn’t mean I should rely on this sole pregnancy test. So, I’m gonna go to the store and buy different brands, including a digital one, instead just to make sure this isn’t one of those false positive situations. I really should've ordered different brands in the first place and took them instead to avoid wasting time but I guess I got a little too excited in the morning at the mere possibility of a positive result.”

“This works out either way because I’m going to be staying in Tokyo a little longer than I expected. There is a work assignment that requires more meetings than I had anticipated. I’m gonna have to shop for a couple of things, so I’ll essentially be killing two birds with one stone with this trip.” 

* * *

“Alright everyone, this is the outfit I will be wearing for my convenience store trip, just in case you were curious.” Akaashi is holding his camera in his right hand before his large full-body mirror; prescription sunglasses are being held in his left hand alongside his phone with the gold MSBY Black Jackal case covering it. He had changed into a black and white striped long-sleeve shirt under a plain black t-shirt with black pants. He’s wearing some gray owl house slippers for the time being but intends to wear some black sneakers when stepping out. There’s a yellow cap with the Black Jackal logo embroidered in the center front and he also has a black mask hanging from his left ear for the time being. Hanging off his shoulder is a little black jackal purse to complete his look.

“I’m not _nearly_ as well known as my husband or some of my friends, but sometimes a subscriber or an extremely dedicated Bokuto-fan will recognize me and ask for a photo. I don’t usually have a problem with it, but I don’t want to be seen buying a pregnancy test and have rumors flying around before getting the chance to tell Kou. So, I’m going to be wearing a mask and sunglasses in hopes of being overlooked. I will also have to wear scent patches to hide my class scent as male omegas tend to get unwanted attention everywhere we go due to our rare numbers, even if I already have my mating mark. Don’t worry, I did a bit of research and made sure the scent patches I’m using are safe to wear should I be pregnant, so long as I don’t wear them for more than eight hours straight.”

“It’s not very often that I travel alone in the evening to places. As much as society has improved, there are still some risks with traveling alone as an omega or a woman. It’s always good to be prepared for anything. I do think that it would definitely be safer if I went with someone on the off chance that I take a bit longer than expected and the sky begins to get dark. However, I don't want anyone else to find out yet if it’s positive. I wouldn’t mind if Kou was here for either outcome, but he is a couple of hours away training. I don’t want him to bother leaving practice early and traveling for a couple of hours if it ends up being just another negative. So, I’ve come up with two plans, one for either possible outcome: I’ll call him and let him know I took a test and it came out negative or wait till he visits this weekend to surprise him with a positive.”

Akaashi shows the camera the app he’s using as a safety measure. 

“Here’s a little fun fact about this app. Some of you might not know about this, but the app, “Owl’s Safety Nest” was a gift for my 20th birthday. My friend, who you might know as Kodzuken, collaborated with my sister-in-law’s company, Bokuto Corp., and  had programmed the app and presented it to me on my birthday. I would often mention the difficulties of omegas walking alone to places and so this led to the app’s creation. So if the little owl in my intro looks familiar, it’s because it’s like the logo used for the app. My good friend Yachi collaborated with the design team to create this logo. I loved the owl character so much, I asked if I could have it animated as well to use for my channel; they agreed. I’m always eager to promote this app because I know it’s brought me and other omegas some comfort and helped to feel a little more safe going out.”

“That’s really all I have to say about the app, so I’m gonna head out to the store and film there instead of filming the entire walk. I don’t want to be distracted on my way there.” 

* * *

Akaashi’s hand is seen putting a basket into the cart, using one hand to start maneuvering it. 

Clipping his camera to the cart handle, Akaashi’s face is visible from a bottom point of view. “This is the most unflattering angle, I'm so sorry you have to see this side of me. I really should have taken notes as Kozume-san tried giving me advice about this whole filming thing, since he has more experience than myself. However, I did not really think I would ever be the type to do these kinds of videos.”

”Also, can I just say that I have a newfound appreciation for vloggers. I have no idea how they are able to film themselves in public while talking to a camera. The store that I am in is pretty empty, yet I still feel a bit embarrassed about having a camera here filming as I essentially appear to be talking to myself.” Akaashi is talking in a low voice so that, despite wearing a face mask, only the camera can pick up his words, obviously feeling a little self conscious at being overheard by any customers nearby. 

Walking over to the section he originally came for, he slows down his walking pace so that he can scan the aisle of omega products. The camera is now positioned to pan alongside Akaashi to showcase what he is looking at. 

“There’s a lot more brands than I originally anticipated. I think that I’m just going to get one of each type, maybe?” His hands are seen grabbing three different tests to be placed inside the shopping cart. “Now, it’s time to get some shopping done.” 

There is a tiny video montage of Akaashi picking up a couple of food items for the apartment, like various snacks, a couple of ingredients for simple food recipes and plenty of instant foods. Not the healthiest by any means, but it’s enough for him. 

Moving backwards, Akaashi seems to have caught his eyes on something. He reaches forward to grab what caught his attention to show to the camera. “I had no idea the magazine was already out; I thought it’d be a couple more weeks before it was released in stores.” The camera focuses on a GQ Japan Magazine with Bokuto on the front cover. It’s a closeup of Bokuto’s face and shoulders where his gold eyes shine as the only color in the otherwise black-and-white photo. The beginning of the white suit he was wearing peeks out a bit. “He’s so handsome; I wanna buy them all.” He grabs five of the same magazine, which was how many there were in the first place, before pausing a bit. After contemplating for a second, he decides, “I’m feeling a bit generous today, so I’m going to leave one magazine behind and purchase the rest. That way, someone looking to buy one can also appreciate him, too.” He places the four magazines in the cart before continuing on his way after having left a single magazine in the shelf. 

“Last item on my list is ice cream. The wonderful thing about ice cream is that it is a good comfort food for whatever mood you are in. So, if it turns out that I am in fact pregnant, then I’ll divulge in some ice cream as a little celebratory gift for myself. If the results are negative, then I will dive into the ice cream to eat away the secret disappointment in my heart.” 

The lady at the counter could be heard wishing Akaashi a “Good luck”. He bows a bit as he thanks her politely. Grabbing the tote bag he had brought along for his items, he begins making his way back to the front of the store to leave the cart. “Well, that was kind of her to say that.”

He waves goodbye to the camera, then begins to remove it from the cart. The screen fades to black for a second.

* * *

October 5, 2018

6:17 a.m.

“Okay it is now the next day. I did a bit of research and discovered that the recommended time to take a pregnancy test is first thing in the morning. So, I took one of each of the pregnancy tests that I bought yesterday. Luckily, they had similar time frames to check for the results.” Akaashi shows his timer app where time is nearly up. “It is almost time to check what each of them says.” 

As soon as he shuts off the alarm, he walks closer to the counter where the three different pregnancy tests lay. 

Covering the pregnancy test devices was one of the instruction pamphlets that came in the boxes. Looking at the first one, there was a plus sign. In the second device, there were two pink lines. Finally, the results could not be any more clear as the last tiny screen simply reads ‘Pregnant’. There was no denying it. “So, erm, wow. Okay. I don’t really think that I feel the need to test this any more. It appears that the tests I took today had the same result- I am pretty sure that I am pregnant. I really should have been more confident with the first test result but taking these really helped soothe any doubts that I had from the unclear results of the one I took yesterday.” Akaashi points to the camera to the mirror to show the inverted image of him staring at the last pregnancy test in awe, despite seeing a similar result yesterday in different format. 

His gaze remains locked on the tiny mechanism that told him that the married couple’s lives were about to change. A slight sheen covers his eyes but he doesn’t shed a tear. The brightness in his blue eyes tell all that needs to be known: he’s happy.

“I cannot wait to tell Koutarou.” Akaashi’s voice is soft when saying this, like speaking any louder would make his voice crack and force the happy tears to fall from his eyes. “Even if I so badly wanted to start a family with Kou, I never once thought I would be able to have this. I did not think this was a possibility for the both of us. Not when the odds appeared to be against us. I really should have known better. He has always made me feel like we could beat the odds together.” 

* * *

October 7, 2018 

11:42 a.m.

Akaashi has his filming set up in the apartment’s kitchen. Before him, a couple of tote bags lay on top of the large gray kitchen island.  He’d just returned from shopping, wearing a navy blue turtleneck with brown pants. 

Speaking to the camera, Akaashi says, “Today is the day that I plan on telling my husband. Now, did I take more pregnancy tests in the past two days off camera just to check again before preparing to deliver the news? Yes, I absolutely did. I’m not even the least bit ashamed of it. Also, I don’t know how I was able to keep this secret from Koutarou; I’m just so excited to finally be able to tell him. You all have no idea how many times I had to restrain myself from just traveling back to Osaka to tell him. However, I thought that I would attempt to make it a unique and special announcement for him, and came up with a plan.”

“I had just managed to somehow find the perfect pumpkins for the idea I had. The plan is that I’m going to tell my husband that I’m filming a pumpkin carving video for Halloween. He’ll be excited because it’ll be the first time he’ll be featured on my channel. Actually that makes me feel a little bad since it’s not a real video concept, but it’s fine. I still think he’ll be happy when I tell him the news. Here, let me show you the stuff I bought.” 

Reaching into one of the tote bags, he pulls out one pumpkin at a time. One was slightly larger in size than the second one, but both were considerably bigger than the palm-sized pumpkin he removes last. “These pumpkins are supposed to represent us. The larger one is for him, while this one is for me.” He points to the second largest one. “Kou and I are going to carve an owl on our own for the ‘video’, while I have this tiny one to use for the big reveal.” 

“I have about two hours before Kou is supposed to get here. So let me get everything else set up, and then I’ll do the design on the pumpkin.” The screen blacks out for a second before revealing Akaashi now wearing a more comfortable outfit, a black t-shirt with a small gold Jackal logo on the left side and a ’12’ below it. He grabs his tools and sets to work. 

A time lapse shows Akaashi carving a shape onto the tiny pumpkin. When the footage is slowed down, Akaashi puts the final touches on it before turning it around to face the camera, showing the owl carved into the pumpkin. 

A phone chime is heard; Akaashi reaches for it to check the notification. “I barely made it on time! Kou just texted me that he’s only a couple of minutes away. For those of you wondering what he’s doing here instead of Osaka, he’ll be spending two days here with me in Tokyo before he has to go back for practice. I’m still here for another week, so he wanted to spend some time with me and he thought it was more convenient for him to travel instead of me. Perfect timing, I’ll say.” 

With the camera still recording, Akaashi starts quickly hiding the little pumpkin in one of the bags and puts it in the counter behind him (hidden in plain sight, really). He cleans up the mess while also setting up all the materials needed for the ‘video’ that Bokuto is supposed to help him with. 

The sound of the doorknob rustling can be heard on camera. “Hey, hey, hey, Keiji! I’m here!” “I’m in the kitchen, Kou.” Akaashi calls out. A large thud can be heard, then later footsteps as Bokuto walks into the kitchen where Akaashi is. 

“I brought some flowers for _my_ favorite flower.” Bokuto hands over a bouquet of sunflowers to the blushing Akaashi, who thanks him for the gift and give him a quick kiss to his lips. “Oh sorry, are you recording?” Bokuto asks as softly as he can manage, which is really just a normal indoor voice for the average person. 

“Yes, but don’t worry. I’m just setting up for the video you and I are recording today, remember?” Akaashi reassures him. 

Bokuto perks up in response, “I remember, I remember! Ah, I’m so excited I got the day off to finally be in one of your videos! Can we start right now?! Please!” 

“Don’t you want to change out of your jogging gear first, Kou?”Akaashi laughs at his excitement, completely happy just to be in his husband’s presence once again. 

Running off camera to their shared room, Bokuto yells, “You’re right as usual, babe! I’ll be right back!” 

***

Same Day

2:56 p.m. 

“Keiji, don’t you have to do your intro first?”

“No, I plan on recording that after we finish carving the pumpkins so that the final products can be seen before the process.”

“Okay, you’re the boss. Let’s get this thing started.” 

Akaashi and Bokuto are now in the center of the frame with the two pumpkins right in front of the them. Bokuto is wearing black sweats with a peach-colored t-shirt that says “HOOT” in brown lettering on it to match the theme of the video, or so he says. 

A time-lapse shows the entire carving process. There are little moments between the couple scattered in between, like when Bokuto sneaks in kisses or tries to get a peek at what the other is doing as Akaashi playfully pushes him away, laughing. Finally, the time-lapse ends with Bokuto and Akaashi having the front part of the pumpkin facing towards themselves, hiding the front from the other. 

“On the count of three, we’ll show each other our pumpkins. Ready…1….2…3.” Both turn their final piece around and they praise the other’s owl carved into the pumpkin. The couple succeeded in carving a 'cartoon owl version of themselves' into the pumpkin. 

“Hmm…I think our little owl family is missing something. Don’t you think so, Kou?”

“…Should we have added some more feathers, Ji?” Bokuto asks looking intently at the pumpkins. 

Akaashi laughs softly, nervous. “No. Not quite what I meant.” He walks over to the bag sitting behind them on the counter and reaches in to pull out the missing piece. Bokuto looks at the item presented to him. “I was actually thinking we could make room for one more? A little owlet, if you will.”

“Keiji, that is the cutest little owl pumpkin I’ve ever seen.” Bokuto reaches out to hold it with both his hands despite really only needing one; it makes the mini pumpkin look even smaller in his large hands. “Tiny, tiny pumpkin.” He coos at it for few more moments before placing it besides the two large pumpkins to look at them next to each other. 

Akaashi waits till it clicks for his partner, fiddling with his fingers anxiously.

“You were right, Keiji. An owlet was exactly what this pumpkin owl family was missing.” Bokuto pulls out his phone and says, “I’m gonna take a picture of this cute little owl family…” Bokuto freezes as his mind operates on overdrive to work its way through the puzzle his husband presented to him, “family…baby owl…baby…room…for…wait a minute.”His head snaps to look at Akaashi in realization, dropping his phone on the floor where an audible _clack_ is heard. Akaashi winces at the thought of Bokuto breaking another phone within the same year. 

“Are you…?” Akaashi nods. 

“Seriously?” “Seriously.”

Akaashi pulls out the pregnancy test (he took one earlier that same morning) that he snuck into one of the tote bags before Bokuto arrived and hands it over to his husband, who looks at it with awe. 

“ _Keiji._ ” is all the warning Akaashi gets before Bokuto lifts and twirls him around, whispering words into his neck as he tries to convey how incredibly happy and excited he feels at the news. Akaashi is smiling and laughing happily at his husband’s reaction. “Wait, am I allowed to carry you like this? Am I hurting our baby?” Bokuto carefully puts him down, but places both his arms around Akaashi’s waist, refusing to let him go even for a second. 

“It should be okay for now, Kou. Don’t worry.” Akaashi has his hands interlinked with each other behind Bokuto’s neck, both of them needing to stay close during this joyous news. “Are you happy, love?”

“ _So, so happy_. I can’t believe this is happening. You’re the best!” The camera cuts off there and goes back to the more present Akaashi with a very special guest that showed up mid recording. Conveniently for Kenma (the CEO, himself), who is watching from behind the camera unseen by the viewers, the surprise guest is wearing the same red Bounding Ball hoodie as Akaashi.

Akaashi is now sitting sideways on his husband’s lap; one of Bokuto’s hands is on the bump while the other curls behind Akaashi to rest on his hip. “As you can see, Kou was very happy with the special news.”

“It was honestly one of the best news I’ve ever gotten! You. Are. So. Amazing!.” He places a kiss in a different part of his face as he emphasizes his words. Akaashi lets out a small laugh as Bokuto’s lips slightly tickle his skin, before he faces forward to address the camera (and his viewers). 

“I only included a part of his reaction but ultimately decided not to post the full reaction. I am going to share a lot of this journey with you all, however I just want to hold onto some moments and keep it between Kou and I. I hope you all understand. So that’s all for this video. I really hope you all enjoyed watching…”

“Ooh, I wanna say it too!” Akaashi nods in agreement and they both say, 

“I'll see you owl next time. Bye!” 

* * *

12,019 Comments ▾ SORT BY

📌 Pinned by Keiji Bokuto

**Keiji Bokuto ✓**

Head over to my Twitter and Instagram for a mini-giveaway, if you'd like. ☺️

👍3.1K 👎 REPLY

View 1202 replies

**TY**

The fact that the camera was at a ‘bad’ angle and he? still? looked? nice? so not fair, like at all

👍4 👎 REPLY

View 9 replies

**Teru14**

Congrats!! 🎉

👍1 👎 REPLY

▾ View reply

**blackjackal92**

This was so sweet! I loved both of their reactions 🍼

👍3 👎 REPLY

▾ View 2 replies

**Anime4lyfe**

Idk why this was on my recommendations but I’m glad I clicked on it.

👍8 👎 REPLY

View reply

**Sho MUA ✓**

I’m so happy for them 😭 Cutest couple ever!

👍109 👎 REPLY

View 32 replies

**Fashionista Mia**

so cute 😍 #BeamFamily

👍59 👎 REPLY

View 22 replies

**Bokutos Babe**

Damn, and I thought I’d get to see Bokuto with his hair down 😔 

👍411 👎 REPLY

View 301 replies

**Zombie001**

This is like the tenth time i’ve watched this and I cry every time 😭

👍3 👎 REPLY

View 9 replies

**Tokyo Girl**

I’m so excited for the rest of this series 🙌 #BeamFamily

👍2 👎 REPLY

View 5 replies

**M Ken**

He brought sunflowers for him 😍🌻

👍23 👎 REPLY

View 7 replies

* * *

**TWITTER**

**Keiji Bokuto ✓**

@Keiji_Bokuto

Ω | 22 | Editor | I post Youtube videos sometimes 

Joined June 2013 

3 Following 4M Followers

_ Followed by Koutarou Bokuto, Tooru Oikawa, Eita Semi, and 52 others you follow  _

**INSTAGRAM**

keijibokuto **✓**

278 7.4M 3

Posts Followers Following

Keiji Bokuto 

**YOUTUBE**

**Keiji Bokuto ✓**

700K subscribers 

**Uploads** ‣ PLAY ALL

**DIY Videos** ‣ PLAY ALL

These videos consist of various tutorials, including sewing, embroidery, and other arts & craft projects. 

**Book Reviews** ‣ PLAY ALL

Videos where I review books and manga recommended to me. 

**Vlog Series 1: Pregnancy Journey** ‣ PLAY ALL

Follow my husband and I on our journey as we prepare to become first-time parents. 

**ABOUT**

_Description_

Welcome to my channel. I post a variety of videos, so I hope you all can find what you’re looking for :) 

_Details_

For business inquiries: VIEW EMAIL ADDRESS 

_Links_

Instagram

Twitter

_Stats_

Joined Oct 12, 2015

21,998,781 views

* * *

**TWITTER**

**Koutarou Bokuto ✓**

@Koutarou_Bokuto

A | Outside Hitter for MSBY Black Jackals | #12

Joined May 2013 

925 Following 58M Followers

_ Followed by Keiji Bokuto, KODZUKEN,Ninja Shouyo, Wakatoshi Ushijima, and 61 others you follow  _

**INSTAGRAM**

koutaroubokuto ✓

2,524 76.2M 1,019

Posts Followers Following

Koutarou Bokuto 

HeyHeyHey

* * *

_[Image: Akaashi is kneeling on the shared king-sized bed in the BokuAka Osaka home wearing a Kodzuken 'World-famous' sweatshirt. In his hands, he is holding a large gold ‘7’ - shaped balloon and an ‘M’ balloon, signifying his 7 million followers on Instagram. Lying next to him is a huge bouquet of sunflowers.}_

Tagged: koutaroubokuto _(tag placed over flowers)_ , kenmakozume _(tag placed over balloons)_

Liked by koutaroubokuto and 1,999,135 others

**keijibokuto** I was so surprised at how many new followers I had on here. Thank you all for liking my posts and for the kind comments you’ve made. 🎈

View all 10,102 comments

**koutaroubokuto** You deserve everything and more 🌏

**atsumumiya** Don’t forget us when ur more rich and famous 😔✊

**kenmakozume** Congrats, Keiji

* * *

**TWITTER**

Trending Topics

1 ∙ Sports

**Bokuto**

Bokuto Keiji posts first pregnancy vlog 

98.1K Tweets

2 ∙ Trending

**Keiji**

Bokuto Keiji posts first pregnancy vlog

Trending with Bokuto

62.3K Tweets

3 ∙ Trending

**Koutarou**

Learn about Bokuto Koutarou’s reaction to finding out he’s going to be a dad 

60.1K Tweets

4 ∙ Trending

**Bouncing Ball**

Company site crashes as fans rush to purchase products

58.7K Tweets

_↻ Retweeted by KK 🐈_

**BB ✓**

@BouncingBallCorp

All Bouncing Ball merch from the most recent launch are officially sold out. Check back for updates on restock. 

2.1K Replies 12.9K Retweets 18.2K Likes

> **Tamaki** @Tamaki_02
> 
> Replying to @BouncingBall
> 
> do u know approximately when there will be a restock?
> 
> 💬  2 ↻ 5 ♡ 29
> 
> **kai** @kodzukenfan18
> 
> Replying to @BouncingBall
> 
> I didn’t get a chance to purchase a single thing 😩
> 
> 💬  ↻ 7 ♡ 36
> 
> **emi** @kenken22
> 
> Replying to @kodzukenfan 
> 
> same here. it sold out pretty fast. 😔
> 
> 💬 ↻ 1 ♡3

**crying in the club rn**

@msbystan

was anybody gonna tell me bokuto koutarou’s husband was that adorable or was i just supposed to find that out by watching his first vlog and then every single one of his youtube videos at 3 am??

5 Replies 11 Retweets 29 Likes

> **Bokuto Keiji stan** @bokutolover
> 
> Replying to @msbystan 
> 
> honestly? same
> 
> 💬 ↻1 ♡ 8

_↻ Retweeted by Keiji Bokuto Updates_

**Keiji Bokuto Fashion Archive**

@KeijiFashionArchive

PJ Ep. 1 // Outfit worn by Bokuto Keiji: Gucci pants & sneakers; Burberry short-sleeve and long-sleeve shirts; MSBY BJ official merch cap and pouch; Ray-ban sunglasses, Apple smartwatch with black strap 

_[Image 1: Screenshot of Akaashi’s Youtube video where he is pointing the camera at the full-body mirror, wearing the outfit he wore to the store._

_Image 2: Pictures (along with the cost) of each individual piece of the outfit Akaashi wore in the first vlog are separated neatly into one image.]_

549 Replies 2.9K Retweets 11.9K Likes

> **kan 🌸** @kind_kan
> 
> Replying to @KeijiFashionArchive 
> 
> it looks like something i can put together with what i’ve already got in my closet but costs nowhere near what he spent 😭
> 
> 💬 ↻ 2 ♡ 10
> 
> **em💕** @bokutolover
> 
> Replying to @KeijiFashionArchive 
> 
> the fact that the outfit he’s wearing costs more than my apartment’s monthly rent 👀…..we stan a posh king 👑
> 
> 💬 1 ↻ 4 ♡ 21
> 
> **Jirou** @celestialkitten
> 
> Replying to @KeijiFashionArchive 
> 
> Bokuto: *doesn’t want to get recognized*
> 
> Also Bokuto: *dresses like a supermodel to go to a convenience store*
> 
> 💬 6 ↻ 11 ♡ 51

♥︎ Liked by Koutarou Bokuto and Natsu

**Bokuto Keiji is stunning 😍**

@akachanstan

Since people are finally waking up and recognizing Bokuto Keiji as the fashion icon that he is, here’s some photos taken of some of his previous iconic looks (you’re welcome) : 

_ [Image 1: At a MSBY BJ formal event, Akaashi is wearing a black Alexander McQueen suit from their menswear line and a gold dress shirt seen peeking behind the suit’s jacket with gold boots.  _

_ Image 2: On a date with Bokuto, Akaashi is walking down the streets of Osaka wearing a black leather Dior dress that has a red heart in the middle of the chest area. Red accents scatter along the edges and bottom fringe of the dress. He pairs the dress with a red turtleneck and red boots.  _

_ Image 3: Leaving a hotel in Miyagi hand-in-hand with Bokuto, Akaashi is dressed more casually with a Gucci teddy bear wool cardigan and a white t-shirt beneath it as well as some high-waisted blue jeans and white Gucci sneakers.  _

_ Image 4: Akaashi is walking down the entrance steps of a small venue with the other members of the Pretty Setter Squad from what appears to be a Halloween party. He’s dressed in a short white dress covered in Swarovski crystals that match his white high heels. Large white angel wings are attached to his back.] _

708 Replies 11.3K Retweets 29.1K Likes

> **💜** @siren92
> 
> Replying to @akachanstan 
> 
> thank you for this gift, kind stranger 🙌
> 
> 💬 ↻ 2 ♡ 14
> 
> **Koutaro Bokuto⭐️ ✓** @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> Replying to @akachanstan
> 
> Woah is he single? 😍
> 
> 💬 995 ↻ 2.1K ♡ 5.9K
> 
> **Keiji Bokuto 🌏 ✓** @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> Replying to @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> Sorry, I’m taken by my gorgeous husband 💅⭐️
> 
> 💬 129 ↻ 798 ♡ 2.3K
> 
> **Koutaro Bokuto⭐️ ✓** @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> oya? 😏
> 
> 💬 575 ↻ 1.0K ♡3.1K
> 
> **konoha** @Konoha94
> 
> Replying to @Koutarou_Bokuto and @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> pls stop flirting 😷
> 
> 💬 8 ↻ 14 ♡ 34

♥︎ Liked by Koutarou Bokuto and Not Osamu

**Nora 🌸**

@floranora

hey @akachanstan Don’t forget this gem (IG | keijibokuto)

_[Image: Both Akaashi (who is smirking at the camera) and Atsumu (smiling, as he sticks his tongue out at the camera) are wearing matching black cropped hoodies with the words “TROPHY WIFE” written in gold lettering across it as they pose in front of cardboard cutouts of Bokuto and Sakusa. Akaashi pairs the cropped hoodie with a black pleated skirt while Atsumu pairs it with black skinny jeans.]_

409 Replies 6.8K Retweets 9.1K Likes

> **Nora 🌸** @floranora
> 
> Replying to @floranora 
> 
> Fun fact: people online were trying to insult Bokuto (Keiji) by commenting on his ig posts that he’ll never be anything more than a trophy wife bc of his omega status. The next day he posed with Atsumu in this outfit. Unbothered king 👑
> 
> 💬 109 ↻ 4.1K ♡ 8.8K
> 
> **Ela** @vogueela
> 
> Replying to @floranora 
> 
> A power move 💅
> 
> 💬 6 ↻ 29 ♡ 57
> 
> **Mia 🌙** @nightangel
> 
> Replying to @floranora 
> 
> he really didn’t care about the trash they were saying to him 😂
> 
> 💬 ↻ 2 ♡ 9

**B &A** ⭐️🌏

@starandworld

get yourself a man that looks at you the way Bokuto looks at his husband 😍

8 Replies 57 Retweets 149 Likes

> **Pretty Setter Squad Stan Acct** @pssstan
> 
> Replying to @starandworld
> 
> Which Bokuto are you talking about? Bokuto Keiji or Bokuto Koutarou?
> 
> 💬 1 ↻ 21 ♡ 33
> 
> **B &A** ⭐️🌏@starandworld
> 
> Replying to @pssstan 
> 
> yes
> 
> 💬 5 ↻ 48 ♡124

_↻ Retweeted by KK 🐈_

**struggling Bokuto stan**

@beamteam

we probably can't find a printed copy of the GQ magazine because his omega bought them all

781 Replies 1.2 Retweets 2.7K Likes

> **struggling Bokuto stan** @beamteam
> 
> Replying to @beamteam 
> 
> they’re being resold for a lot more than the original price 😐
> 
> _[Image: a screenshot of a reseller site that has multiple listings of the GQ magazine being sold at more than 10x the original cost]_
> 
> 💬 54 ↻ 378 ♡ 999

**Ninja Shoyo ✓**

@shoyohinata

IM CRYING SO HARD RN NOBODY TALK TO ME WHILE IM TRYING TO RECOVER FROM THIS CUTENESS OVERLOAD 😭

_[A screenshot from Akaashi’s vlog consisting of the paused forms of Bokuto sitting on the chair with Akaashi sideways on his lap. Bokuto is pressing a kiss to the tip of his mate’s nose, one arm around his shoulder and the other caressing his waist. Both have bright smiles on their faces, even the ever-so-calm-faced Akaashi.]_

990 Replies 14.6K Retweets 27.1K Likes

> **Kageyama** **✓** @tobiokageyama
> 
> Replying to @shoyohinata 
> 
> can confirm: he is in fact “CRYING SO HARD RN” 
> 
> _[Image: Hinata is wrapped up in blankets staring at the phone in his hands; he appears to be sobbing uncontrollably.]_
> 
> 💬 1.1K ↻ 4.3K ♡ 6.6K

**Ninja Shoyo ✓**

@shoyohinata

@Koutarou_Bokuto @Keiji_BokutoU GUYS RGONNA BE THE CUTEST PARENTS EVER!!!

881 Replies 11.3K Retweets 15.8K Likes

> **Ninja Shoyo ✓** @shoyohinata
> 
> Replying to @shoyohinata 
> 
> the #BeamFamily r the best. my otp stays winning. everyone else can go home. they’ve won. 😤
> 
> 💬 1.0K ↻ 2.1K ♡ 5.8K
> 
> **Koutaro Bokuto⭐️ ✓** @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> Replying to @shoyohinata
> 
> Thanks my little disciple 😎
> 
> 💬 498 ↻ 991 ♡4.8K
> 
> **Koutaro Bokuto⭐️ ✓** @Koutarou_Bokuto 
> 
> Replying to @shoyohinata
> 
> btw, what did we win?
> 
> 💬 119 ↻ 714 ♡4.1K
> 
> **Keiji Bokuto 🌏 ✓** @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> Replying to @shoyohinata 
> 
> You are gonna be the cutest uncle ever. ☺️
> 
> 💬 181 ↻ 487 ♡ 999
> 
> **Ninja Shoyo ✓** @shoyohinata
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> A;LDFVOAEIJGW
> 
> 💬 670 ↻ 901 ♡ 1.0K
> 
> **Tetsu 🐱** @Tetsurou_Kuroo 
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto and @shoyohinata
> 
> Cutest uncle? Sure. I’ll give you that. Best uncle? Pfft. 
> 
> We all know who it’s going to be: Me 😽
> 
> 💬 120 ↻ 496 ♡ 810
> 
> **KK 🐈 ✓** @KODZUKEN 
> 
> Replying to @Tetsurou_Kuroo
> 
> no
> 
> 💬 1.0K ↻ 2.1K ♡ 4.7K
> 
> **Tetsu 🐱** @Tetsurou_Kuroo 
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN 
> 
> kenma 💔
> 
> 💬 819 ↻ 1.1K ♡ 3.1K
> 
> **Tsukishima✓** @Kei_Tsukishima
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN and @Tetsurou_Kuroo
> 
> Deserved.
> 
> 💬 1.2K ↻ 2.0K ♡ 3.2K
> 
> **Tetsu 🐱** @Tetsurou_Kuroo 
> 
> Replying to @KODZUKEN 
> 
> Tsukki 😭
> 
> 💬 700 ↻ 902 ♡ 1.2K

> **Not Osamu** **✓** @Atsumu_Miya
> 
> Replying to @Tetsurou_Kuroo and @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> Aw Tetsu-chan. Thank u for acknowledging my 
> 
> superiority 
> 
> 💬 3.4K ↻ 8.3K ♡ 9.7K
> 
> **Not Atsumu** **✓** @OnigiriMiya
> 
> Replying to @Atsumu_Miya 
> 
> idiot. you’d make any kid cry at the first glimpse of 
> 
> your ugly hair and stupid smirk
> 
> 💬 532 ↻ 971 ♡ 1.1K
> 
> **SunaRin** **✓** @Rintarou_Suna
> 
> Replying to @OnigiriMiya and @Atsumu_Miya 
> 
> He’s not wrong, Atsumu. We’ve seen it happen 
> 
> before. 
> 
> 💬 1.1K ↻ 2.8K ♡ 3.9K
> 
> **Not Osamu** **✓** @Atsumu_Miya
> 
> Replying to @Rintarou_Suna and @OnigiriMiya
> 
> shut ur traps!
> 
> 💬 3.4K ↻ 8.3K ♡ 9.7K
> 
> **Alien 👽 ✓** @Tooru_Oikawa
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto and @shoyohinata 
> 
> YooHoo! The prettiest uncle is here 😇
> 
> 💬 2.8K ↻ 7.1K ♡ 9.1K
> 
> **SemiSemi ✓** @Eita_Semi
> 
> Replying to @Tooru_Oikawa 
> 
> where? 💀
> 
> 💬 1.3K ↻ 6.5K ♡ 8.9K
> 
> **Alien 👽 ✓** @Tooru_Oikawa
> 
> Replying to @Eita_Semi 
> 
> Sorry, I don’t know you. Oh wait…weren’t you 
> 
> the one who  was at the top of the “Worst 
> 
> Dressed List” at the music awards last month? 
> 
> 😘
> 
> 💬 1.1 ↻ 6.5K ♡ 9.0K
> 
> **SemiSemi ✓** @Eita_Semi
> 
> Replying to @Tooru_Oikawa 
> 
> Mmmm…this you? 💋
> 
> _[Image: High school Oikawa in his white_
> 
> _volleyball t-shirt along with his_ _red,_
> 
> _white & blue plaid shorts that matched _
> 
> _the colors on his hoodie,_ _socks, and_
> 
> _shoes.]_
> 
> 💬 1.8K ↻ 9.9K ♡ 10.8K
> 
> **Alien 👽 ✓** @Tooru_Oikawa
> 
> Replying to @Eita_Semi 
> 
> where did you even find that?! I thought
> 
> I got rid of every copy of that picture
> 
> 💬 966 ↻ 5.0K ♡ 6.2K
> 
> **Dont call me Iwa** @H_Iwaizumi
> 
> Replying to @Eita_Semi and @Tooru_Oikawa
> 
> i gave a framed copy of that pic to all ur 
> 
> setter friends 
> 
> 💬 789 ↻ 1.0K ♡ 1.3K
> 
> **Alien 👽 ✓** @Tooru_Oikawa
> 
> Replying to @H_Iwaizumi
> 
> why would u do that, iwa-chan 😭
> 
> 💬 998 ↻ 1.9K ♡ 2.5K

**Tsu 💕**

@sleepyTsu

The pretty setter squad are at it again 👀 Do you guys think they’ll post a new video on their youtube channel? They haven’t posted anything in a long time…

290 Replies 623 Retweets 701 Likes

> **Koubear** @SugaSuga
> 
> Replying to @sleepyTsu 
> 
> We live in different areas so it’s pretty hard to meet up, but don’t worry. There might be a new video coming soon…but who really knows? 😏
> 
> 💬 76 ↻ 100 ♡ 198
> 
> **Alien 👽 ✓** @Tooru_Oikawa
> 
> Replying to @sleepyTsu 
> 
> 😏 
> 
> 💬 301 ↻ 459 ♡ 1.0K
> 
> **SemiSemi ✓** @Eita_Semi
> 
> Replying to @sleepyTsu 
> 
> 😏 
> 
> 💬 397 ↻ 671 ♡ 1.1K
> 
> **Not Osamu** **✓** @Atsumu_Miya
> 
> Replying to @sleepyTsu
> 
> 😏 
> 
> 💬 1.0K ↻ 1.3K ♡ 2.9K
> 
> **Kageyama** **✓** @tobiokageyama
> 
> Replying to @sleepyTsu 
> 
> 😏 
> 
> 💬 1.1 ↻ 1.4K ♡ 3.0K
> 
> **Kageyama** **✓** @tobiokageyama
> 
> Replying to @tobiokageyama
> 
> Suga-senpai told me to tweet this. I don’t know why.
> 
> 💬 1.1K ↻ 3.7K ♡ 4.2K

**Alien 👽 ✓**

@Tooru_Oikawa

Can we please kick him out? @PrettySetterSquad

514 Replies 4.1K Retweets 7.7K Likes

> **Not Osamu** **✓** @Atsumu_Miya
> 
> Replying to @Tooru_Oikawa
> 
> seconded
> 
> 💬 1.4K ↻ 7.3K ♡ 8.3K
> 
> **Koubear** @SugaSuga
> 
> Replying to @Tooru_Oikawa 
> 
> no 😡
> 
> 💬 116 ↻ 901 ♡ 1.3K

**Komori 🌞**

@Motoya_Komori

This was first on the list for our little watch party tonight. It was such a sweet video ☺️ We’re excited for the rest of the series, Akaashi-kun! @Koutarou_Bokuto @Keiji_Bokuto #BeamFamily

_[Image 1: Komori is smiling widely at the front of the photo (him being the one to take the selfie); In the background, Suna is facing the camera as he has one hand throwing a peace sign while Washio is facing towards the TV as he is sips from a can of soda_

_Image 2: In the center of the photo, there is a large television screen where Akaashi’s first vlog is being played. ]_

398 Replies 3.1K Retweets 8.5K Likes

**Komi ✓**

@Komi_Official

I’ve known for months but i still can’t believe BOKUTO is the first of us to get married AND have kids

223 Replies 598 Retweets 1.1K Likes

> **Yukie** @yukiepie
> 
> Replying to @Komi_Official 
> 
> is it actually so surprising? don’t you remember how those two were back in high school?
> 
> 💬 137 ↻ 300 ♡ 721
> 
> **SK** @koari_s
> 
> Replying to @Komi_Official 
> 
> yeah they always acted like an old married couple. even BEFORE they got together
> 
> 💬 69 ↻ 101 ♡ 327
> 
> **konoha** @Konoha94
> 
> Replying to @Komi_Official 
> 
> please don’t remind me of the endless pining. Honestly, the pure obliviousness from the both of them.
> 
> 💬 61 ↻ 98 ♡ 318

* * *

**Keiji Bokuto 🌏 ✓ ∙** 7 m

@Keiji_Bokuto

The response on my first vlog has been absolutely insane. I cannot stress enough how grateful I am for the kindness & well wishes that you all have been giving my husband & I. Thank you for making my video stay as the top Trending video on Youtube for the past couple of days ❤️ 

_[A screenshot image of the ‘Trending’ page on Youtube where Akaashi’s recent video rests at the top with over 10 million views. ]_

792 Replies 11.1K Retweets 15.3K Likes

**Keiji Bokuto 🌏 ✓ ∙** 2 m

@Keiji_Bokuto

It has come to my attention that some fans didn’t get a chance to get their hands on the Oct. 2018 GQ magazine issue as it was sold out months ago when it was first released. So, I will be giving away one (1) signed magazine here on Twitter. To enter, like & retweet this tweet.

_[An image of Bokuto sitting on the couch, wearing his MSBY BJ training outfit, signing two of his front-cover GQ magazines.]_

1.2K Replies 55.7K Retweets 55.9K Likes

> **Keiji Bokuto 🌏 ✓** @Keiji_Bokuto
> 
> Replying to @Keiji_Bokuto 
> 
> Head over to my Instagram for a second chance to win. 🌸
> 
> 💬 899 ↻ 8.7K ♡ 10.1K

* * *

**_Bokuto Keiji’s Red BB Hoodie Sells Out in Less than a Minute_ **

**_New Fans Scramble to Find Bokuto Koutarou’s Sold Out GQ Magazine issue_ **

**_Watch How MSBY BJ’s Outside Hitter Bokuto Koutarou Reacts to Partner’s Pregnancy Surprise_ **

**_A Look Back at Bokuto Keiji’s Top 10 Street Style Outfits_ **

* * *

Akaashi ‣ Kenma 

Kozume 🐈

I can’t believe you convinced me to 

give away some of my magazines 😔

I love those magazines 💔

lol so stingy 

I know for a fact the company sent Bo 

more copies of the magazines. 

You can live without two of them. 

Also, this is good for engagement with 

your viewers and Bokuto’s fans. 

Your subscriber and follower count has 

increased and so has support for 

Bokuto and the other MSBY BJ members.

I suppose…

But still

😒

Keijipls

😂😂😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so late…Sorry 😅
> 
> Some notes if you’re interested:
> 
> 1\. I love the idea of Bokuto playing the piano for Akaashi. Therefore, I must somehow include this tiny detail in this fic and thus wrote that Bokuto created the music for Akaashi’s channel  
> 2\. Yachi loves to help come up with the creative designs for her friends (She especially adores bkak, and they adore her too)  
> 3\. Bokuto’s family is rich-rich, like Crazy Rich Asians-rich  
> 4\. In this fic’s universe, male omegas are rare. (So far, I think the only omegas will be Akaashi and the Miya twins, but I always change my mind as I write so this might change later on, maybe…)  
> 5\. The rest of Bokuto’s reaction is cut out of the ‘video’ because he started crying from how incredibly happy he was, then Akaashi started tearing up as well (Akaashi wanted to keep that sweet moment between the two of them & the editor)  
> 6\. I love the idea of BokuAka being each others #1 fan, so yes Akaashi owns every official MSBY Black Jackal’s merch (esp. No. 12 😉)  
> 7\. Akaashi, Kenma, and Atsumu are close friends in this fic  
> 8\. Atsumu is also close to Bokuto (Bokuto treats Atsumu like a little brother; Osamu is not jealous, or so he says)  
> 9\. The Pretty Setter Squad has their own youtube channel created by Oikawa (I might add extra one shots to this series of different ‘videos’, but who knows?? 👀)  
> 10\. Some of these scenes are so random bc I tend to get distracted when writing and just roll with what I’ve got (I was trying to find a particular Vogue magazine and decided to include a post about the troubles of trying to find your fave’s cover magazine lol)  
> 11\. I format this fic with my laptop, so I’m so incredibly sorry if it looks weird on other devices…  
> 12\. Speaking of the first chapter…Thank you all for the support on my first chapter (& first fic); it made me so incredibly happy to read all the comments (even if I take a while to respond, I promise that I read them all ❤️)
> 
> (Tentative) Next Chapter: Pregnancy Journey | Ep 2: First Appointment 
> 
> (Is it 1? 2? 3?! 👶)
> 
> See you all next time! 💃
> 
> \- J 💕
> 
> Not Edited.


End file.
